


***

by shyhinagiku



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyhinagiku/pseuds/shyhinagiku
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 5





	***

Słowniczek (który mam nadzieje, sama użyłam dobrze)  
Chotto matte - chwila! Czekaj!  
Chibi - przezwisko, też - mała, urocza rzecz.   
Yokatta - dzięki Bogu

-Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy, ten jeden jedyny raz, zamknął się i pozwolił mi myśleć? - Chuuya warknął w kierunku Dazaia, który beztrosko rozglądał się wokół i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty żeby przestać komentować to co widzi  
-Ciekawe, ciekawe. Więc nagle uznałeś, że sama siła nie zagwarantuje udanej misji. Oh Chuuya~, czy to pierwszy raz jak sięga moja pamięć zacząłeś myśleć? - jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy rudzielca - interesujące. Nadal nosisz maskę skończonego kretyna. Nic się nie zmieniło. - Niższy poczuł jak jego ego zostało delikatnie ugodzone szpilą.   
-Oi! - chciał go uderzyć z całą mocą, niemalże zapominając, że Dazai udaremni każdy jego atak z użyciem umiejętności. Mimo nadania swojej dłoni ogromnego niewidocznego ciężaru, odbiła się ona jedynie od policzka Dazaia z wielkim plaskiem, którego dźwięk rozniósł się po głównej nawie kościoła. Zaraz po tym wzdłuż wszystkich ścian popłynęło echo beztroskiego śmiechu wysokiego mężczyzny.   
-Przestań rżeć jak głupi i weź się do pracy! - Chuuya sapnął, policzki wciąż paliły go ze wstydu.   
-Ledwo mnie dosięgnąłeś! - Dazai nie potrafił powstrzymać łez - Jesteś niewyobrażalnie niski. Mówiłem ci to już? - Ręce Chuuyi zacisnęły się w pieści - Nic mi nie zrobisz! - Niestety Chuuya, boleśnie, ale jednak, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dazai był nie do przeskoczenia. Był jak chwast któremu dało się wyrwać jedynie górną cześć pędu. Zakorzenił się już na zawsze w jego życie, uprzykrzając je dogryzaniem na każdej możliwej platformie życia. Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, Dazai nie był najgorszą rzeczą w życiu jaka go spotkała, choć oczywiście, kwalifikuje go na jakieś piąte miejsce w tej hierarchii. Otrzymuje je tylko z czystej sympatii. Niczego innego. Gdyby jednak kalafior nie wydzielał tak okropnego smrodu to najprawdopodobniej Dazai byłby na miejscu czwartym. Pomijajac już fakt wszystkich rzeczy, których Chuuya nienawidził, najbardziej na nerwy działał sobie on sam. To on był bohaterem swoich największych koszmarów. To własne czyny były powodem jego trosk i żali. Jego słowa, kiedy je sobie przypominał nocą, przynosiły ze sobą wyłącznie odruch wymiotny. Każda sytuacja, jaką przeżył mogłaby odbyć się w jego głowie jeszcze raz. Kiedy już znał jej skutki. Wiedziałby co mówić. Wiedziałby co zrobić. Tymczasem pełnię jego życia stanowiły poganiajace się porażki. A największą był on sam. Znienawidzony od małego, wcielenie diabła, jak to mowili. Stworzony po to by siać zniszczenie i grozę. Jego ręce zawsze ukryte w kieszeniach w wiecznej obawie, stresie, sprawiając wrażenie ze Chuuya jest wycofany, niechętny do walki i przemocy. Zamknięty w sobie. To prawda, w najgłębszych zakamarkach duszy ukrywał moc, której okiełznać nie potrafił nawet szef. Potrafił to jednak Dazai. Gdyby nie on, jego życie odbiegałoby końca za każdym razem gdy Korupcja zostaje aktywowana. Chuuya traci panowanie nad wszystkim co się dzieje, a jego moc pozwala mu wtedy na uniesienie każdego ciężaru i zmiażdżenie całej kuli ziemskiej. Wysysa z niego życie. Kiedy każdy w życiu, odrzucał go, traktował jak zły omen. Tymczasem do tej pory pamięta gdy Dazai pierwszy raz zneutralizował korupcję, i złapał jego wątłą sylwetkę w swoje chude ręce. Zanim rudzielec totalnie odpłynął i zemdlał poczuł tylko jak Dazai pacnął go w nos i zapytał Ale umiesz tak jeszcze raz? Po czym obydwoje uzyskali miano najbardziej szalonych ale i skutecznych partnerów w całej Yokohamie. Omal nie uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Omal ponieważ rzeczony szatyn klasnął mu wprost przed oczami.   
-Chuuya~ gdzie odpłynąłeś? Nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? Twoja retrospekcja na pewno obracała się wokół mnie. W końcu jestem twoim jednym przyjacielem! - Chuuya powstrzymał się od warknięcia na partnera jednak chciał spoliczkować go jeszcze raz. Kilka centymetrów od zaczerwienionego policzka, zatrzymał się. Popatrzył chwile na wyższego, odciśniętą swoją dłoń na jego twarzy i pokręcił głową wzdychając.   
-Nie jesteś wart mojego zachodu. Tez mi przyjaciel. - prychnął i popatrzył wokół siebie. Nastała cisza po czym usłyszał ciche siąpnięcie nosem.   
-To troszeczkę zabolało. - Dazai powiedział smutnym głosem. - Nie wiem czy jest sposób żebyś mi się za to zrewanżował. - podniósł brwi oczekując odpowiedzi. Właściwie to Chuuya stał do niego plecami, jednak lata wspólnej pracy sprawiły, ze był w stanie czytać jego emocje I przewidywac kazdy ruch. Znał możliwości Dazaia, jego spryt i zagrania. Poznałby go na końcu świata a nawet jeszcze dalej.   
-Nie będę się za nic rewanżował. Potraktuj jako rewanż za żarty na temat mojego wzrostu. - Chuuya odwrócił się do niego a Dazai popatrzył na niego zza zmęczonych powiek   
-Naprawdę myślisz ze moje wykwintne żarty są warte tylko takiej odzywki? - jego twarz wyrażała ubolewanie  
-Są warte mniej. - Chuuya podniósł jedna brew. Mimo to Dazai wpadł na kolejny świetny pomysł.   
-W takim razie będę się starać bardziej! - rudzielec zajrzał do ciemnego pomieszczenia przy nawie bocznej gdzie nie było widać jego lekkiego uśmiechu i ledwie dało się usłyszeć  
-Oczywiście, powodzenia mały gówniarzu.   
-Słucham? Ciężko cię zrozumieć tu na górze. - Ah. Chuuya pomyślał. Wiec już zaczyna.   
-Oczywiście nie ma oświetlenia w tym korytarzu. - Dazai wetknął nos do środka, równocześnie wpychając Chuuye jeszcze głębiej w ciemność.   
-Masz racje. - Nie musiał widzieć Chuuyi żeby wiedzieć jak wiele ze swoich dotychczasowych zapasów komfortu niski stracił. Mógł wręcz poczuć jak rudzielec wyciąga dłonie przed siebie szukając oparcia.   
-Czy ty mnie możesz łaskawie nie pchać?! Czy nie mieliśmy znaleźć tylko notesu z okresu renowacji i odejść stąd?! - Głos Chuuyi wszedł na rzadko słyszany ton i zawisł w powietrzu.   
-Znaczy mam nie robić tak? - Dazai kopnął prawą kostkę Chuuyi, tak, że partner stracił równowagę. W ciągu sekundy poczuł ból prawej skroni i sącząca się strużkę krwi po policzku. - No cóż. Ważne ze trafiłeś. Czy teraz czujesz się lepiej? - Dazai nie dbał o siebie. Swoje zdrowie. Od zawsze był psem mafii, wysoko postawionym egzekutorem, ulubieńcem szefa. Nadal przybłędą tak jak Chuuya. Z tą różnicą, że Dazai przestał szukać większego sensu w swoim istnieniu. Czuł, ze jego życie to jeden wielki grzech i żadna pomyłka ani żadna dobra rzecz nie skłoni Boga do zmiany o nim zdania. Nie powiedziałby tego głośno przy szefie, swoim „ojcu”, ale życie wedlug sprawiedliwości wyznaczanej przez nich, nigdy nie będzie życiem szczęśliwym. Sprawiedliwość, równość i traktowanie każdego tak samo niesie więcej krzywd niż im się wydawało. Wolałby poświęcić się za małą sierotkę Marysię niż sądzić ludzi wokół siebie jak każe mu szef i wymierzać im odpowiednia karę. Nie dopisuje do tego jakiejkolwiek filozofii zbawienia. Raczej uznaje, że każde życie jest warte więcej niż jego własne. W tym świecie jest tylko bezużytecznym śmieciem. Prędzej czy później ktoś go sprzątnie i zamiecie pod dywan. Zostanie zapomniany a jego egzystencja zaginie w morzu istnień nie stanowiąc fundamentu do żadnej nowej idei. Będzie tylko mordercą, napastującym psychikę innych, gnębiącym każdą przesłuchiwaną osobę. Ktokolwiek dostał się w jego obroty, nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Był w tym dobry. Znał te zagrania z autopsji. Każda wymierzana mu za dziecka kara pozostawała z tylu jego głowy rodząc poczucie bezsilności i braku jakiejkolwiek wartości, które z czasem przerodziły się w masochizm. Nietrudno o zorientowanie się, ze Dazai to obecnie jednostka o niesamowicie wysokich autodestrukcyjnych zapędach. Jego życie nie znaczy nic. Pragnie jedynie bezbolesnej śmierci, która nie stworzy nikomu żadnego kłopotu. Do tego czasu chce tylko doprowadzić wszelkie sprawy do końca. Tak uważał. Czy mijał się z prawdą? Nie znacząc nic, dla rudzielca był jedyną osobą która przypominała mu o domu, którego de facto nigdy nie posiadał. Był irytującą gadziną, ale zapominając o tym, byłby całkiem w porządku człowiekiem. Rudy pozwalał sobie od czasu do czasu o tym zapomnieć.   
-Czy to jest normalne? - Nic nigdy nie jest normalne, Chuuya chciał krzyknąć. Nawet jego dusza nie jest. To jak źle się czuł odkąd tu weszli odbijało się na każdej sprawności jaką posiadał. Słuch zaczynał go zawodzić a oczy przy małym płomieniu zapalniczki zakrywały mroczki. Czuł wyłącznie spływający mu plecach pot, Bóg jeden wie, czy ze strachu, stresu gorąca, czy kipiącej e nim mocy, która wzbierała na sile z każdym krokiem. Im bliżej serca kościoła byli, tym było gorzej. Jakgdyby coś złapało jego dusze i starało się ją wyszarpnąć przez każdy por na jego skórze.   
-Chuuya~ coś ciepło musi być tam dziś u was na dole. - z jego ust wypłynął przyjazny śmiech widząc jak mniejszy bezapelacyjnie świecił się w blasku ognia starając nie wycierać czoła tak ostentacyjnie. Kto to widział żeby nawet tu, kiedy zaczęli schodzić pod poziom podłogi było tak gorąco. Chwilowo powietrze przeszył jedynie smród zgnilizny i wilgoci co nie pomagało odchodzącemu od zmysłów Chuuyi. Dazai natomiast był w swoim żywiole śpiewając piątą zwrotkę piosenki do której oprócz niego nie znał słów. Nagle niższy złapał Dazaia za nadgarstek i mocno pociągnął.   
-Co ty wyrabiasz najlepszego? Czyżbyś chciał mnie zabic?   
-Oj gdybym to robił strzelilbym ci w głowę. Nie zniosłabym tego uśmieszku na twojej zastygłej mordzie ani chwili dłużej niż muszę. - zauważyli światło które padało z zewnątrz przez ogromny zabarwiony kolorami krzyż.   
-Oh nie bądź taki. - Dazai westchnął - przecież wiesz, ze ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobił bo cię szanuję. Zwłaszcza twój gust co do butów. - Chuuya na chwile wyłączył myślenie.   
-Serio?  
-Nie. - wyższy podrzucił w górę jego płaszcz nakrywając go i pobiegł przed siebie. Coś w środku sprawiło że niższy się wzdrygnął. 

~~~  
-Naprawdę muszę tam iść? - duże błękitne oczy popatrzyły na mężczyznę   
-Kiedy spędzasz tam noc zachowujesz się bardziej przyzwoicie. - odburknął człowiek - nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał. Wiesz, ze to wszystko na co zasługujesz. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że w takim stanie nie sprawiasz nikomu krzywd. - Chuuya nie chciał już iść. Stanął i zaparł się nóżkami o zimny marmur. Tam było ciemno, wilgotno i strasznie.   
-Proszę. - pisnął starając się szarpnąć człowieka w swoją stronę - ja... będę się starał. Jutro.   
-A co mi powiesz o tym co zrobiłeś dziś? Zrujnowałeś życie dziesiątkom ludzi. Nigdy nie bedziesz się kontrolować. - mężczyzna pociągnął go w swoją stronę i zakamuflował pod swoim płaszczem. Chłopiec wiercił się i krzyczał. Jedyne co słyszał to echo modłów nad swoją głową, sprawiające tylko gorsze dreszcze na jego plecach. Później pamiętał tylko gwałtowne szarpnięcie za włosy i trzask drzwi gdy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu. Od razu rzucił się do nich i zaczął tłuc. Jego małe łapki niestety szybko się zmęczyły a krew pociekła z nadgarstków. Drzwi nie miały klamek. Nie można ich było otworzyć siłą. Umiejetność również nic by tu nie zdziałała. Były wytworem pełnych żądzy ludzi. Zadaniem klatki było jedynie osłabić agresora aby łatwiej było go później zabić i pozyskać umiejetność. Właściwie przeistaczały zdolność w stan uśpienia żeby nie mogła ona, przez jakiś czas, chronić Chuuyi nawet gdyby tego chciał. Był obiektem ich badań, obserwacji. Kiedy on cierpiał w samotności oni spisywali każdą informacje na jego temat w ogromnej księdze. Po spędzonej tam nocy drzwi łaskawie otwierały się koło piątej nad ranem.   
-Co je otwiera? - zmęczenie sypało mu piaskiem w oczy, ledwo co widział, zawsze pamiętał żeby zapytać.   
-Nigdy się nie dowiesz bo nigdy tego nie zaznasz. A poza tym. Tylko właściciel.   
~~~

-Ile zamierzasz tak stać? - Dazai zajrzał pod materiał trencza. - Chibi~ wszystko z tobą w porządku? Ściągnijże te narzute. - Chuuya zaciskał zęby a na skroni pojawiła się pulsująca żyła.   
-Musimy wyjść. - był zdesperowany, coś było bardzo nie tak. Chciał się unieść, jednak zdolność nie chciała współpracować, obrzydliwy gorąc zawładnął nim od stóp do głów a jednak nadal się trząsł.   
-Musimy wejść. - Dazai złapał go za nadgarstek i wciągnął do pomieszczenia. - Tylko notes i wracamy. - jego głos miał spokojny dźwięk, nigdy go nie unosił, utrzymywał jako neutralny. Chuuya miał problem z rozeznaniem. Gdy w końcu do jego uszu dotarł głośny huk odwrócił się widząc ogromne zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Tysiąc przekleństw przemknęło przez jego głowę zanim pozbył się obezwładniającego uczucia strachu. Był teraz dorosłym człowiekiem. Nie miał prawa się bać. Miał myśleć szablonowo. Może pomieszczenie wyglądało podobnie. Ale nie mogło być tym samym. Pamiętałby je. Prawda? Pamietalby. Przeszedł się wokół. Długość cztery metry na szerokość cztery. Gladkie, nieuszczerbane marmurowe kamienie od których bił okropny chłód. To z nich zbudowane były ściany, sufit i posadzka. Nigdzie nie było żadnego notesu. Na jednej ze ścian widniał wbudowany minimalistyczny witraż, który z bólem wrył się w jego wspomnienie. Spróbował w niego uderzyć. Tak jak i w drzwi. Jego najgorsze obawy jednak się potwierdziły. To był ten sam pokój a jego witalność prześlizgiwała się mu przez palce. 

Wydał z siebie jednak głośny jęk. Sytuacja była gorsza niż kiedyś.   
-Ze wszystkich ludzi na tej ziemi musiałem utknąć tu z tobą. - Dazai wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Czyżby nie reagował na rdzeń?   
-Czyby mały Chuuya nie potrafił otworzyć drzwi? - wyższy uśmiechnął się - Cóż. Mamy namiar. Jak nie wrócimy przez kolejne godziny ktoś nas otworzy.   
-Czy ty widziałeś te drzwi?! Ja ich nie ruszam. Nikt ich nie ruszy! - świadomość boleśnie uderzała go z każdym słowem   
-Tak więc... - Dazai odkaszlnął i skłonił głowę - przyszło ci umierać w dobrym towarzystwie. - Chuuya chciał rozszarpać mu twarz. Jednak Dazai oparł się o cienki witraż który był jedynym źródłem światła sprawiając ze dookoła była jedynie ciemność. - Cieszy mnie, że spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu. Ostatnio byłeś bardzo zajęty. Nie miałem zbyt wiele okazji żeby się podroczyć. - Dazai kontynuował a Chuuya nagle poczuł że ściany odpłyneły gdzieś daleko a pokój jest nienamacalną przestrzenią. Wyższy przechylił na chwilkę głowę pozwalając drobnej wiązce światła przeciąć ciemność. - Swoją drogą zaczynam się martwić bo stajesz się mniej wrażliwy na moje zaczepki. Nie wiem czy mam być bardziej smutny czy dumny. - W końcu Chuuya wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i dotknął jednej ze ścian. Tym razem zlało go uczucie odpychającego gorąca. Czy pokój zaczął się zmniejszać? Czy nagle nie zrobiło się tu jeszcze mniej komfortowo? Czy oni właśnie wykorzystują ostatnie ilości tlenu? - Chyba bardziej dumny. W końcu to ja cię wychowałem. W sumie twój gust co do butów jest w jakimś stopniu mój. To chyba jednak cię za to szanuję. - Ściany były zbyt blisko. Chuuya skulił się najbardziej jak mógł i opadł na ziemię z bezsilności.   
-Oi, chotto matte! - Dazai uklęknął i złapał Chuuye za nadgarstek. To nie był brak kontroli na zdolnością. To był całkowyy zanik kontroli nad sobą samym. - Chuuya? - wyższy dotknął jego czoła. Mniejszy aż cały parował. Ledwo widział na oczy, które zaszły mgłą. Każdy dźwięk roznosił się echem w jego głowie. - Hej.   
-Boli mnie kiedy mówisz. - Chuuya szepnął   
-Nie pomaga? - Dazai dotknął znowu jego skóry na co tamten tylko pokręcił głową. - Chodź. - wyższy usiadł na posadzce przyciągnął jego trzęsące się ciało do siebie i ściągnął z niego ciężki płaszcz. Chuuya siedział skulony bokiem na jego udach a głowa osunęła się na ramię Dazaia. Dopiero teraz dotarło do wyższego jak zły musi być stan rudzielca. Emanował od niego wręcz żar, niemożliwe było żeby uspokoić drgawki. Dazai pozwolił sobie odgarnąć krótsze kędziorki Chuuyi z twarzy i zebrać w dłoń dłuższe kosmyki tworząc z nich kołtun niżeli kok nad uklejonym karkiem. Przesunął się delikatnie żeby pozwolić chociaż małej ilości światła padać obok nich. W tej chwili mógł się przyjrzeć jak pod skórą Chuuyi kurczą się i na zmianę rozluźniają mięśnie.   
-Chyba będę rzygać. - mniejszy wymamrotał i odsunął się od Dazaia. Skończyło się nie na szczęście tylko okropnym atakiem kaszlu i spływających strumieniami łzach. Chuuya wtulił się na powrót w jego tors. Dazai cały czas przykładał drugą rękę do marmuru. Chciał przynosić parnerowi choćby najmniejszą ulgę kładąc od czasu do czasu chłodną dłoń na jego karku czy skroni.   
-Bardzo źle? - zapytał   
-Chyba zasnę. - Chuuya powiedział ledwosłyszalnie.   
-Nie zasypiaj mi tu. - Dazai potrząsnął nim na co Chuuya się skrzywił - przepraszam.   
-Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy. - Rudzielec podniósł głowę i oparł bardziej o obojczyk. Wyższy ledwo czuł jego oddech na swojej skórze.   
-Oczywiście ze wyjdziemy. - Dazai uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogłaskał go po nodze.   
-Dazai, ja... ja już tu byłem. I to nie raz. - musiał zrobić przerwę na oddech. - Jedyny człowiek który otwierał te cholerne drzwi bez zamków i klamek już nie żyje. - nie sprawiło że poczuł się ani trochę lepiej ani gorzej. I co z tego, że już dawno spotkali się na wymierzenie kary za wszystkie noce spędzone w tej wilgotnej klitce. On wygrał. A Chuuya odciął te lata temu jedyną osobę, która była kluczem do wyjścia. Chciało mu się płakać. Dazai przygarnął go do siebie i zasłonił widok drzwi.   
-Wydostaniemy się stąd. - wyższy powiedział pewnie  
-Musiałbyś mnie zabić. Tak ładnie mi zawsze grozisz. Może wtedy.   
-Jesteś idiotą. - Dazai wywrócił oczami i przytulił go mocno. - Jeśli to jakkolwiek zmienia sytuację, cokolwiek złośliwego o tobie mówię. Nie myślę tak. Rozumiesz? Nie jesteś żadną kretyńską bestią. Myślę, że jest z ciebie lepszy człowiek niż ze mnie. Może masz problem ale możesz być przy mnie sobą. - dwa błękitne oczy zerknęły na niego - a gdy nie jesteś. I tak wiem co na prawdę chciałbyś powiedzieć. - Chuuya westchnął  
-Bo tylko z tobą się czuje wolny. - zaczął patrzeć na mieniące się kolory w kąciku jego oka. - Co to jest? - Chuuya odsunął rękę Dazaia od swojego policzka. Jego wzrok już go zwodził. Musiał mieć halucynacje. Dazai rozłożył dłoń, wyglądała jakby parowała drobinami brokatu i kolorowego pyłu. W pewnym momencie blask zelżał i zniknął. Jedyne co zostało w ręce Dazaia to połyskujący, srebrny klucz. - przecież stąd nie ma wyjścia... - Chuuya nie mógł już dłużej utrzymać powiek otwartych.   
-Najwyraźniej ktoś zmienił zdanie. - Dazai delikatnie zsunął rudzielca ze swoich kolan i podszed do drzwi w których pojawiła się dziurka idealnie pasująca do klucza. Drzwi się uchyliły i do środka wpadło chłodne, żywe powietrze. - Poniosę cię na zewnątrz. Ale musisz na chwilę wstać. - Chuuya na drżących nogach podniósł się z jego pomocą a wtedy Dazai zarzucił sobie go na plecy i poczekał aż rudzielec przestanie go dusić ramionami na szyi. W pewnym momencie wyższy usłyszał bardziej miarowy oddech.   
-Chibi~? - zapytał cichutko   
-Trochę śpię. - padła odpowiedź   
-Już lepiej?  
-Lepiej. - pozwoliło mu to poczuć pewien rodzaj ulgi.   
-Yokatta. - Dazai westchnął i delikatnie się uśmiechnął - Nigdy nie zrozumiem skąd wziął się klucz. - Chuuya już zrozumiał. Jego zmęczony, ale powracający do siebie rozum analizował każdy malutki fakt. W końcu do tego doszedł. Wszystkie ściany jakie tylko istniały. To on jest stawiał. To on zamykał się w sytuacjach z których nie było wyjścia. Zawsze był sam. Choć nie wiadomo jak by się starał, zawsze by tak kończył. Ale te wszystkie nieszczęścia i krzywdy nie wynikały z tego ze był złym człowiekiem. Żaden człowiek nie jest zły. Dazai też nie jest. Zamknięto go w konwencji, że jest niczym innym jak złym psem. Dopóki sam nie uznał siebie za kogoś komu należy się wolność, nie mógł stamtąd odejść. Czemu klucz trzymał Dazai? To on mu zagwarantował na tyle wysoki komfort żeby poczuć się wolnym.


End file.
